Darryl Adin
| Rank = commander (inactive) | Insignia = 40px|Uniform badge insignia. Uniform rank insignia image. | altimage = | altcaption = }} Darryl Adin, also known as Adrian Dareau and the Silver Paladin, and simply "Dare" to his friends, was a Human man of the 24th century and a former Starfleet security officer turned mercenary freedom-fighter. Biography Starfleet officer In the mid-24th century, Adin served as security chief on the . In the year 2352, he led an away team to explore Turkana IV, where they rescued Tasha Yar from a rape gang led by Hafe. After discovering it was a lost Earth colony, he decided to take her back to the ship. This was near the end of the Cochrane's mission, and it spent two months returning to Earth, in which time he encouraged Yar to learn new skills and receive counseling, and she came to hero-worship Adin. She was determined to join Starfleet and become a security chief just like Darryl Adin. After reaching Earth, Adin organized care and education for Tasha Yar then went away on other missions. He was assistant security chief on the and then the ; these were bigger posts with greater responsibilities, despite the reduced title. With the Seeker, Adin helped break up an Orion cartel operating on outer Federation worlds. In a mission to drive Orions out of a hideout on Twenginian, Adin broke his back during the fighting before Security Chief Venton Scoggins could reach him. With the spinal cord undamaged, Adin recovered in a month, in time to lead the rescue of over 200 Federation citizens from Orion slavery on Conquiidor. For his efforts, Adin was promoted to commander and treated as a hero. Now between assignments, circa 2358, he returned in Yar's final term at Starfleet Academy for a refresher Advanced Security Techniques course covering new techniques in starship security. He invigilated in her Priam IV test, where he was disguised as a reptilian Orion slaver. They took Advanced Security Techniques together. Adin took Tasha under his wing and was proud of her progress. The two began a romantic relationship, and even planned to marry. Following Yar's graduation in 2359, Adin was appointed Chief of Security of the , which was used for a six-month-long training cruise for recent Academy graduates, including Yar. On the way, Adin had Sestok reprogram the ship's computer because it beat him at chess, alleging that a previous crewmember had programmed it to cheat. The ship later stopped at Starbase 36 to pick up a secret consignment of dilithium, but afterwards the ship's Weapons Room was sabotaged, rendering many of the ship's hand-held phasers defective. Yar discovered the defective phasers during an inventory, and an investigation by Adin and Ensign George Bosinney of Engineering discovered the sabotage. Soon after, an Orion pirate ship attacked and boarded the Starbound, killing several officers, stealing the secret dilithium cargo, and crippling the ship. Adin, however, was missed in the executions and survived. With his leadership, the Starbound made it to Starbase 18. But upon arrival, Adin was immediately arrested on suspicion of aiding the Orions in the attack, and charged with two counts of conspiracy, three counts of treason, and twenty-one counts of murder. The phasers, suspicious messages on Starbase 36, and his own lucky survival implicated him. According to the prosecution, the Orions had sought to destroy Adin for their defeat at Conquiidor and discredit Starfleet, and pressured him into helping them steal the dilithium in exchange for paying off his gambling debts, with large sums paid to bank accounts on Oriana. Adin and Yar felt mutually betrayed: Adin thinking that Yar had framed him, and she believing the accusations. A court martial found him guilty, sentencing him to a Federation Rehabilitation Facility, though Adin escaped custody before he could be incarcerated, but did not harm anyone in the process. The Silver Paladin Darryl Adin began going by the name "Adrian Dareau". In a bar on Nornius Beta, he beat off some muggers and was contacted by Barb, and agreed to help her rescue a kidnapped person. Later, they recruited like-minded others to work with them: Aurora, Jevsithian Drominiger, Gerva and Tuuk, , Pris Shenkley, and Sdan. Under Adin's leadership, they began work as ethical mercenaries and freelance freedom fighters, with Adin going by the name the "Silver Paladin". The group possessed four ships; the best ship's top speed was only warp factor 3.7. For payment, they provided leadership, training, planning, and technology, and organized small groups to fight larger forces effectively. They typically hired themselves out to rebels or insurgents fighting against oppressive regimes, if they agreed with their cause and the crimes of their opposition great enough. They refused if the people were unwilling to do their own fighting, and knocked back dozens of jobs. They were less concerned about the Prime Directive, but didn't outright break it, taking jobs only by invitation and none on worlds where their activities or presence might disrupt a native culture's development. "The Silver Paladin" achieved growing fame across the outer worlds of the outer rim and was well-regarded in the Federation. "Adrian Dareau", though his face was unknown, was wanted by Ferengi, Zertanian, and possibly even Romulan authorities after he and his band helped the Omani side with the Federation rather than the Romulan Empire. Thus, Rikan, a warlord of the planet Treva invited them to aid his rebellion against the tyrannical President Nalavia. They based themselves at this castle of Warrior's Rest. Nalavia, meanwhile, asked for Starfleet assistance against the rebels in 2364. Coincidentally, Lieutenant Tasha Yar, who was now serving as Chief of Security aboard the , was sent to investigate, along with Lieutenant Commander Data. Adin had Poet and Sdan kidnap Yar and bring her to Warrior's Rest in order to show her how Nalavia was abusing her power. Data later followed Yar to the castle, but he too was captured. Though conflicted by their duty to the Prime Directive, Yar and Data participated in planning for the liberation of Treva, and in the defense of the rebel stronghold when Nalavia's forces assaulted it. Adin helped fight off her soldiers, and later flew a flyer against their air forces. However, after working with Adin again, and learning how he'd changed as a result of his court martial, Yar struggled to decide whether to let him go or turn him in. Eventually she was forced to arrest her former lover, taking him into custody aboard the Enterprise. He was taken to Starbase 68, along with Nalavia, to be placed in Starfleet custody. Fortunately, on the way there, Data researched Starbase 36 records and discovered that the Orions had in fact framed Adin in 2359 by creating false messages and attendance records, as revenge for defeating them at Conquiidor. Adin was proven to be innocent, all charges were dropped, even those for escaping custody, and he was released. A number of experienced Starfleet Security personnel were embarrassed by their involvement in his wrongful conviction. He was even invited to return to Starfleet at his old rank, but he declined the offer, choosing to remain in his new life as the Silver Paladin, due to obligations to his friends and distaste for Starfleet. He invited Yar to join him instead, but she decided to stay on board the Enterprise. Adin rejoined his team at Starbase 68, though Yar was slain by the Armus on Vagra II not long afterwards. At Captain Picard's request, Data personally delivered the holographic farewell that Yar had recorded for Adin to him. ( ) The following year, Adin was still working as the Silver Paladin and met the Enterprise crew again. After his ship was rescued by the Enterprise after experiencing difficulty, Adin and his crew decided to accompany the Enterprise as they responded to a distress call from the Samadian Sector. While staying as a guest on the Enterprise, Adin joined the senior officers in their weekly poker game, which he won resoundingly. ( }}) Skills Darryl Adin was skilled at a number of games and gambling, and according to rumor had once won a klin zha tournament against all-Klingon opponents. For nine straight years throughout the 2350s, Adin was the Starfleet champion at target practice accuracy. ( ) Connections category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet security chiefs category:starfleet commanders category:mercenaries category:uSS Starbound personnel Category:Humans (24th century)